ninja in marvel universe
by saket1412
Summary: A 14 year old boy dies and Reincarnated in the marvel world and obtains the will of konoha. This story is about his journey to correct all wrong and to fulfill his dream with his army of ninjas


[unlocked the Gaia world and the power of a gamer]

Sam looked at what he received and he knew that this second he had become a broken character, this was to insane and hard for even him to except.

Sam really wanted to shout out load but stopped himself as he knew that cap was still there with him.

Sam then heard the system say

[As the gamers powers and the system are nearly alike, but the gamer being more elaborate the system is going to fuse with it. We hope that the service we had provided till date was up to the mark.

(fusing)

Name :Sam

Race- human

Lv 50

STR - 500

DEX - 683

VIT - 900

INT - 200

WIS - 90

Luck - 79

Pp - 0

SP-15,51,000

HP-9000/9000

MP-2000/2000

perks

Photo graphic memory

Will(when Hp is less than 20 % all stats double

for 2 min)

Lucky day

Super strength (doubles STR for 5 min in a day)

Full consentration (for 1 hour in a day)

Chakra control (100%controle over your own Chakra)

Skills

Handcombat advanced lv 95

Fuinjutsu lv 87

Elemental Combination (exclusive rinnengan skill)

Rinnengan and sharingan lv( max)

Gamers mind and body. Lv( max)

Speed force lv 29

Ninjutsu lv 30

Stealth lv 60

8 gates lv 50

Extracting and combining lv 4

Equipment

Nth metal armour

Ninja kit

Will of konoha

Sam could now say that he had perfectly become a cheat character.

Sam starts expirimenting with his new power. He stared at an object and then a notification came up

[Skill" observe" has been obtained]

Sam spent a whole day grinding it then and brought it up lv 50 and stopped

After that he observed cap

Name :Steve Roger

Race- human/?

Lv 68

STR - 380

DEX - 520

VIT - 1800

INT - 50

WIS - 55

Luck - 28

Hp 18000/18000

Cp 500/500

Skills

Handcombat lv 68

Sheild techniques lv 80

Undomitable will lv 30

Protector of justic lv 3

Hyper speed healing lv4

Sam looked at the stats and thought 'holy shit and here I thought that I was a Cheat character. This is bad the super man serum did effect him too much. His VIT is like out of this world. Now I am scared of how high is Tony' s INT.

Sam then started to concentrate energy on his palm and then a notification popped up

[Skill instant Dungeon(Id) create has been obtained]

After they Sam did the same thing but this time launched the energy outword which let him create ID escape.

The moment he came back he could see cap glaring at him and then cap told in a threatening voice "next time you go out of here you are dead". Sam felt his back turn cold, he just nodded his head as fast as he could.

At night Sam started grinding these two skills but after 2 hours he realised that his CP was depleted. So he spent his time trying to find ways of recovering his CP faster.

The next day the sun rose and Sam was still grinding the Skills he did not feel sleepy at all. Sam's prediction was correct just like game characters he did not need to sleep but sleeping could still help him recover his Hp and Cp fully.

Sam got up from meditation position and called out the Skill menu . At night he had come across the meditation skill which doubles his CP generation.

Handcombat advanced lv 95

Fuinjutsu lv 87

Elemental Combination (exclusive rinnengan skill)

Rinnengan and sharingan lv( max)

Gamers mind and body. Lv( max)

Speed force lv 29

Ninjutsu lv 30

Stealth lv 60

8 gates lv 50

Extracting and combining lv 4

Observe lv 40

Meditatiom lv 6

ID CREATE AND ID ESCAPE LV 5.

Sam thought about how he could strengthen himself and he recalled all the powers used by the gamer. But all this had to be put at a hold, right now his main priority was to earn money so he visited Tony.

Tony was at his garage like always building new armours. Sam saw this and thought 'so th iron man 3 plot is near'. The

door for the garage opened and Sam went in while looking at the armour Tony was working on. Tony had studied the alien technology and had also integrated the armour.

Sam used observe

Name: Mark 67 iron man armour

Rank : unique

(normal ranks for equipment

Common

Uncommon

Rare

Super rare

Unique

Legendary

Myth

Mystical

World tier)

Abilities : flight, repulsour blast...

180 STR, 200 DEX, 300 VIT.

Requirment: knowledge and experience of the suit and AI key

'No I am never using observe ever again in my life' Sam though as he let out a sigh seeing the armour.

Tony looked at Sam and came toward him after putting his tools down and asked " so kid what brings you here"

Sam looked at Tony and said "well I was just passing by..."

While Sam was saying that Tony justured him to stop and said "get to the point before I make you get to it" Sam turned and looked around after that he made a barrier in the room and then he said " I am here to make a deal I need some money."

Tony gave sam the billionaire look and said "OK so Mr ninja what are going to trade with me"

Sam took out a small tube filled with black liquid and said "this here is a substance called dionesium found in our village but still very rare" Tony looked at the liquid and asked in anticipation "what does it do"

Sam gave a smile and said "any kind of injury even if half your body is gone but you have life in you this can repair you as good as new with just a migraine as a side effect."

Tony looked at Sam while giving his a look that said 'ha so you think I am a fool'

Sam could feel that Tony did not believe him so he took out a knife and used it to make a deep cut on his hand.

Tony looked at Sam while he made a cut before he could react and he shouted "this is why I hate ninjas " Tony then saw Sam drop a drop of black liquid on his hand and the next second the injuries healed as if the were not even there. Tony's eye popped out and then in an exited manner he said "I want 5 tubes of it name the price " Sam thought for a while and then said "OK a billion for five of them".

Sam had caused many changes to the time line due to which stark 's worth was nearly 40 billion. Tony thought for a second and then agreed.

Sam took out 5 tubes of dionesium and gave it to Tony and said "I am still not done though".

Tony looked at Sam as if he was seeing some kind of other existence and said "then what do you have next" Sam then took outout a 10 mind pills that he had given Tony before and he could see Tony's eye shine but Tony still kept his cocky demunour and asked "oh so those pills you still have more of them. I will buy it tell the price" Sam took a billion more.

After that Sam used the ring to fly back to Steve's house.

And then he used his a super computer to to look for an island but then he stopped as he realised something that he never needed an island as his inner world is already huge and he can use it in anyway he wants. The thing he required right now was to develop it.

Sam spent his next month planing on how to develop his inner world to the level it needed to be. For the technology he decided to go to DC world and get the best over there to help him and also with his gamers powers he had already been able to earn 40 more points in INT so he thought that it was time for him to become a good scientist and doing so will be a joke to him as he can just absorb the books and all the knowledge available. Sam had already sent 50 ninjas to different place to collect all the information. He also planned to learn magic so he was going to go to the ancient one after taking some days off.

Sam had spent the past 5 years working very hard he really wanted a break so he planned on watching movies and eating all the food he wanted for the next few days.

Next day while Sam was watching a movie and Steve was not at home he mistakenly switched to the some channel which was showing the news of a terrorist calling himself a teacher and when Sam looked at it he nearly lost control and shouted "fucking man I can't even take a single day off. I am really pissed right now".

Sam switched off the TV, he also realised as the iron man 2 incident did not happen war machine should not have come into existence but it seem that when he was in DC world a fire had broken out at a research center and there was a big mutant rampaging the city so at that time rody was asked by stark to handle the fire and the world got its new hero war machine.

So the story went as it should have till now but as Tony never went through the wormhole he should be in proper health meaning some things could go tricky.

Sam first made a plan to save all the people at the China theatre where the blast in which happy will get caught will happen . Sam did not actually want to interfere with the event as the whole iron man 3 incident will then not happen and if more army was created by using extrimis then it could be hard to handle.

Next day the blast was about to happen before which Sam used his super speed to replace all the people over there except happy and the other two guys with shadow clone of 20 CP each. Then Sam waited for the blast to happen and then he carefully made sure not to change the position happy was in and replaced him with ANBU ninja who had transformed like Happy then he put Happy in his inner world so that he could be properly treated and then he flashed to Tony's house and he did not realise but he was actually running faster than light and was still in full control of his speed.

Sam looked inside the house but after that he wished he hadn't. 'man Tony proposed her the ring in aunts peps hand shit the time line is being messed up they did not even lock the doors. ok Sam get out of here right now you see she is your aunt dam it' Sam thought as he ran back to peppers house which was empty as she had already moved in with Tony.

Next day the Tony visited Happy and then came his challenge to Mandarin after which things happen like it should. Maya Hansen came to starks house to warn him about what he had done and then they argu after some time Maya agrabs their attention to show them the missile that was coming toward the Tony's House.

All three of them are terrified and they bend down while Tony also makes the nanotech suit appear on himself but the impact of the missile never came and they all look at each other in confusion then see the news show that some kind of invisible barrier stopped the missile.

Jarvis's voice sounded in the room "sir Mr Sam is here and there is a shield all around the house which is protecting it from the missiles

"

A ninja appeared in front of Tony and said "yo, you always look for trouble"

Pepper came near and stared at Sam and said "I though you were dead and your voice sounds familiar and why did Jarvis call you Sam"

Sam looked at Tony who gave Sam a helpless look. Sam sighed and took his mask out revealing his face after which he received a lecture for hiding what he was doing and pepper also started crying remembering what Tony had told her about Sam dieing.

Maya went inside a the room to give Sam and pepper some space.

Pepper glared at Sam and asked "so what else have been hiding from me"

"nothing much just that your are the great granddaughter of the person that runs the ninja village and if somethings happen to you then even god can't save the person who tried to harm you"

Pepper nearly had her eys out but she realised something was still missing so she asked " how did you put the barrier so fast"

Sam looked around and then gestured after which 3 ANBU ninja came out and then he "these people here have been protecting you from the time you were born and never left you alone"

Tony about to leave the house seeing that pepper was distracted due to Sam but his armour let him down by making sounds.

Pepper looked at Tony and said "so where do you think you are going" Tony pointed at the door but

before he could even move one of the ANBU moved and brought him back and said "miss pepper the three guardians of your family formally pledge their loyalty to you. Please state your next wish" Sam was trying to move out and get away as everything had went as per his plan but then he heard Peppers voice telling the ANBU ninja whom he had told that from today they had to always follow what ever she said and her command has more value than his till the time the are unsummoned and now he was regreating that as the three ninjas were blocking his way. Sam could easily defeat them but he could not harm them due to the will of konoha inside him.

Tony laughed and asked "should they not obey you" Sam turned to Tony and said "due to her age aunt has more power then me the minute she knows she is the princess of our village"

Tony nodded in understanding.

Pepper looked at the 3 ANBU ninjas and asked "can you three destroy those helicopters without getting hurt." the ANBU nodded to each other and then vanished after a minute they appeared and said "yes we can destroy them we are here for final confirmation" Pepper nodded and the ANBU snapped his finger which destroyed all the helicopters leaving Maya and Tony's mouth wide open. Peppers eye twitched and she asked Sam "so what rank do these three come in the village again"

Sam looked at Pepper and said in an unexcited and non interested voice "somewhere around the lower 500 most powerful people"

Pepper shighed with her hand on her head. She could not take Sam's messed up logic.

The three ninjas vanished and the news on TV went bunkers talking about how Tony's house is more safer than the pentagon itself.

All four of them sat down.


End file.
